ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheBen10Mazter
TheBen10Mazter/Archive1 TheBen10Mazter/Archive2 I'm an Administrator on this wiki, so I have the ability to delete pages, block users, protect and edit protected page, edit special menus, update community messages, and use theme designer. I'm also a bureaucrat, so i can make anyone a admin, bureaucrat, chatmod, rollback, and banned from chat. I can revoke any of these rights except bureacracy. If you have a problem with another user, need a page protected, or wish to have something deleted, you can ask me on my talk page. If I'm not available, you may wish to contact another Admin. If i banned you- please go to your talk page and try to communicate with me or you can go to alienx.wikia.com to reach me and we can discuss the block If i gave you a warning- Please follow the warning or not following it may result in a block. I will check this wiki everyday to make sure this wiki stays its best! Edit on! Signature Yes I like you new signature. Superbike10 02:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stoked Wiki I did what I could, it's not prefect. General plasma 03:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) User What was Godking of Ice Cerberus banned for? I think that is the same user who was vandalizing Stoked Wiki before he was banned. General plasma 05:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Guess What? I don't care. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 15:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: No need It's just in case he/she decides to start following the rules. Always be prepared. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fun activity! It's okay. It's not something extremely relevant to the wiki, but it gives users something to do. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 list It works pretty good I could never figured on what should I put on that feature. Superbike10 17:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey you know the ben 10 designs are they a Problem? Codelyokofan60 18:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Not right now im kinda busy. Superbike10 00:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Sure. General plasma 01:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I thought something was wrong with my computer because nothing was happening. General plasma 01:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. General plasma 01:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you on chat? Because there's no one on mine. General plasma 01:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothing's happening for me. General plasma 02:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll try again. General plasma 02:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Responsibility If you have a younger sibling that is capable of doing that then you should take precuations (or simply log off) when leaving your computer alone at any time. As an admin this is kind of irresponsible and you should know better. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I feel the need to give you the same warning as Anythingspossibleforapossible. You should know these things. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Random info It is allowed, if it's correct. That's what the trivia section is for - small random facts that some people might find relevant (related to the article it's on, of course). Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) This is related to your warning on Malikishak91's talk page. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw it. I told you twice already I check every edit since my last visit. I see no reason to remove what he added. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter. The trivia section is for little facts that aren't important but some curious people might want to know. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) New way It looks pretty good you must've picked that up From User:Roads. Superbike10 15:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat If we are both online at the same time so yes. Superbike10 19:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awesome news This is awesome news indeed ways to make wikia easier to use. Superbike10 01:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The new features Yes I like it however about the new wiki you should get a staff member to delete that once your through with it. Superbike10 20:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Not right now im kinda busy editing also I have earned three badges today. Superbike10 22:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nope I have dinner coming up. Superbike10 22:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollback Thanks. General plasma 01:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but... what exactly is the puropose of this Wiki? Raptor Maniac 04:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Link Here is a Video link from the cartoon network website. http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/index.html?episodeID=8a250ab031539a3b01315e3c9917005c Superbike10 01:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat I guess so. Superbike10 01:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat? Sure. I don't know how much time I have, though; I'm waiting for someone to get online. Blaziken (T-B- ) 18:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Sure. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 19:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Why? Click here. What's different? Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 20:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat sure Superbike10 20:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Will you make me an admin. If not tell me the steps through which I can become an admin Basalt 13:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Sure. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help No. I was asking if you could change the Background when using Monobook skin to black. Because it's white, the same color as the text. :Well, another option is to change the text to Black and the Background to White in Oasis, but I don't know if that would be "acceptable" by other users.-- 15:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) "Oasis" is the name of the new Wikia look.-- 16:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, well.-- 17:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Neither is that I have to highlight everything I want to read. Re: Background It looks pretty good oh by the way how did you make it transparent. Superbike10 18:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind its was a feature installed all along. Superbike10 18:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bot Yes, I noticed. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) About the request for bureaucrat. Sorry about the removal of that page bureacrat rights cannot be taken lightly by some request. Superbike10 15:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but did you fix the page? I really needed his information.... The Carrot 00:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Psfew~ Thanks. ^^; The Carrot 00:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC)